


5次罗伊碰触到了阿尔方斯，+1次阿尔碰触到了罗伊

by Reeno



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno
Summary: 接触对于阿尔而言是件很特殊的事情。
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 6





	5次罗伊碰触到了阿尔方斯，+1次阿尔碰触到了罗伊

**Author's Note:**

> 卡肉结果搞了个完全清水的5+1  
> 没有cp，兄弟+佐的小短篇，甜得很，还挺酸。  
> 没校对，有bug和错字都是我的锅。

1

爱德华说要去司令部找马斯坦中校，然后就没了影子，阿尔方斯在旅馆犹豫了半天，快到四点的时候终于是一拍桌子，哐哐出了门。

“哎呀，艾尔利克少校的弟弟吗？”接待处的女士推了推眼镜，“是来找马斯坦中校吗？”

反正哥哥应该也正那里，所以阿尔从善如流地点点头，“是的。”

“您稍等下，”她拿起电话拨了个号码，告诉对方阿尔方斯过来的事情，很快，她挂断了，“从这儿上二楼，左手边第三间，门上会有他的名牌。”

“谢谢，呃……”阿尔犹豫了下。

那位女士朝他笑了笑，“叫我利亚少尉就好。”

“哎，谢谢你，利亚少尉。”

阿尔跑上楼的时候马斯坦已经在走廊里了，虽然阿尔不太确定，但中校看上去似乎有些担忧，“阿尔，”他说，“跟我来吧。”

“哥哥他出什么事了？”阿尔的心沉了沉。

“应该没什么事情，”马斯坦说，他的语气充满了不确定，“我以为他已经回去了，但显然我搞错了。”

他们拐到一处门前，马斯坦短暂地问了问门口的接待员，随后松了口气，“看来是还在这儿。”

爱德华埋头趴在一堆资料本上，阿尔跑去叫醒他的时候还喃喃了些不知道什么梦话，醒来的时候迷迷糊糊的，不知怎的阿尔突然觉得有些羞赧，因为马斯坦之前看起来真的挺担心的，而门口的接待姐姐似乎也认为自己做错了什么，正有些不安地站在马斯坦身边看着屋里的动静。

“醒了的话就回去吧。”马斯坦说，“难得来一次司令部，别把这里当成旅馆啊，钢。”

“我知道啦……”爱德华抓抓头发，打了个巨大的哈欠，“我也不知道怎么回事就睡着了，不然谁要在这么不舒服的地方睡觉……”他拍拍阿尔，“走啦。”说着就飞快地把散落的文件收了收，迅速塞了回去，拽了把阿尔就往外走。

阿尔急急忙忙地跟着，离开前还不忘记向马斯坦道了个谢。

一只手突然抓住他，是马斯坦：“今天让他早点休息，”他说，“辛苦你了，阿尔方斯，”阿尔盯着马斯坦松开的手，“有些晚了，回去路上记得注意安全。”

“知道了，”阿尔点点头，爱德华在另一头催促起来，阿尔大声回复了一句‘就来了’，又回过头朝着马斯坦鞠了一躬，“谢谢你，中校。”说完才转身离开，他又看了看那只手，戴着手套，手套上印着一个炼成阵，他见过一次男人使用它的时候，非常惊人。

阿尔方斯的盔甲只有听觉和视觉，他花了相当久的时间学习自己对接触的反应，事实上，他无法感知接触，任何的触碰对他而言都必须通过其它途径来被探测，他必须清楚地了解自己操作盔甲的每一个细节，用多大的意志获得怎样的回馈。

马斯坦在盔甲手臂上的一握产生了一个节奏上的延迟，布料和金属，一声没有人会注意到的，回响在他盔甲内部的沉闷钝音。

这是迄今为止只有哥哥、温莉、毕娜可婆婆这几个人会在他的这里制造的响动，阿尔方斯想到，现在多了一位马斯坦中校，这让他感到有些意外。

2

第二次还是因为哥哥，光顾着和上校拌嘴，把对方气得甚至没有注意到阿尔在他们前方停了下来，然后——

哐——！的一声。

声音在铠甲里回荡的时候，马斯坦似乎也没反应过来，他被撞得一愣，好半天才想起来揉了揉红了一小块的额头。

爱德华在边上忍笑，而马斯坦上校看起来试图板起脸生气，但最后结果是没成。

他和哥哥说得一点都不像，阿尔盯着他额头的印子想到，哥哥老说他惹人生气，但阿尔觉得上校可能是故意的，因为……你看看，爱德华笑得这么明目张胆，马斯坦就算是心里有些恼火，脸上对他的纵容却根本逃不过阿尔方斯那高于常人的视线。

“嘲笑上司是要受到处分的，”马斯坦嘴上这样说着，“下回你出差的时候经费都给你扣掉，让你长长记性。”

“你也太小心眼了吧！”爱德华嚷嚷，“你自己没看路，为什么怪我笑你！”

马斯坦已经把表情控制在了一个恰当的，完美符合爱德华‘得意洋洋的混蛋’那种描述的状态，“我位高权重，”他说，“官大一级压死人，你就忍着吧，小不点。”

爱德华再一次开始他应对任何‘小’‘矮’‘看不见’之类描述的过头应激反应的时候，阿尔向着马斯坦微微松开挑起的眉毛观察了一番。

当阿尔在场，有时候人们会忘记他。

尽管他：高大，宽阔，沉重，外貌可怖，但他安静站着的时候，就是一副铠甲，是父亲摆在屋内都会偶尔被兄弟俩无视的装饰品。

黑色的眼睛朝他看过来的时候阿尔吓了一大跳，但马斯坦给了他一个眼神，就像在说‘别告诉他’，‘这是秘密’，‘我知道’。

阿尔方斯想牵出一个微笑，但这就在铠甲的能力范围之外了，他点点头。

哥哥真是个是傻瓜。阿尔想到，马斯坦明明这么宠他……真是让人羡慕。

3

第三次是可以灼熔盔甲的火焰。

他以为马斯坦死了。

中尉也以为马斯坦死了。

但那男人声音响起的一刻，阿尔方斯只想到了火焰。

他在一瞬间炼起一道墙，将中尉保护起来。

‘做的好，阿尔方斯。’那句话在他空荡荡的铠甲里回响，四处碰撞，就像散落的火星刺得他心头发痒。

马斯坦表扬过哥哥吗？阿尔方斯想到，哥哥从来都说自己只会在他那里获得些不冷不热的回馈，但这不一样，这不是不冷不热，这是火焰的温度。

它克制却灼热，把眼前的空气都点燃得沸腾起来，然而却只让人心生雀跃，因为他没有死，而这火为保护他们而燃烧。

这是哥哥本能地在马斯坦身上寻求依靠的原因，即使爱德华嘴上从没有承认过，阿尔知道他比他想象中的更依赖马斯坦，也许他总在抱怨，总在嫌弃，但马斯坦本质上对他的关心仍被爱德华的潜意识探知了，自从踏上了取回身体的旅途，他们兄弟俩就在路上遭遇了太多复杂的情绪和态度，他们遇到了很多善良的人，但同时更多的是不理解、不赞同、怀疑、警惕、还有许许多多以为避开了他们的闲言碎语。

阿尔对此尤其敏感，铠甲与常人所知不同，并不是因为没有其他知觉，只是那中空的形态更容易传播声音，这些年来他已经学会了让它们就这样穿透铠甲，假装自己对此一无所知。

留给他们的善意太过宝贵了，任何一点都不能被放过，这从不明显，但却成为了他们的一种本能。

马斯坦是与爱德华接触最为频繁的一个源头。

阿尔思索过为什么马斯坦会对哥哥采取这种奇怪的，刻意垒起一道墙的态度。某天他回忆起他们初次相遇的那天，马斯坦气势汹汹地冲进温莉家的大门，抓住哥哥的领子，质问他为什么那么做，当一边的阿尔方斯开口说话，马斯坦几乎是愣住了，他在分析阿尔的声音，在分析整件事情的轮廓，失去的手和脚，一副有着稚嫩童音的空铠甲。他看起来像是被人打了一拳，看起来就像是阿尔方斯抱着哥哥找到毕娜可婆婆那时候，婆婆一瞬间露出的模样，这些认知曾经如此深刻地刺痛阿尔，提醒他，他们所作的一切有多么的错误，提醒他，他们不是唯一为触犯禁忌而遭受惩罚的两人。这错误带走了他的身体，带走了哥哥的手和脚，也深深伤害到了关心他们的所有人的心。即使是陌生的，来自军队素未谋面的军人，在意识到真相的时候也被他们的所作所为造成的后果强烈地打击到了。

然后他明白过来马斯坦并不是真心实意想要将爱德华与军队捆绑在一起的这件事，也许那时候他和毕娜可婆婆的态度是一致的，毕娜可婆婆憎恨着带走了洛克贝尔叔叔阿姨的那场战争，她对军队毫无好感，不可能同意爱德华在本该上学的年纪却突然被编入军队。但显然这确实如马斯坦所说，是可以让兄弟俩恢复身体的一条捷径，因为成为国家炼金术师确实有不可比拟的好处，他们太需要这些资源了，这就像是突然而至的希望，使他们能够尽快忘记在隔壁那栋房子里所发生的所有可怕的一切，好继续前进。

马斯坦在尽自己所能的弥补这条路会给爱德华带来的负面效应，他让爱德华进入军队，也用一只手挡在了爱德华和军队之间。假如哥哥知道这个，一定会认为马斯坦多此一举，做这些不必要的付出，哥哥从不能心安理得地接受这些来自他人的善意，会想一切办法进行回报。阿尔认为马斯坦也想避免这个。

他想通这一层，又无可避免地产生理智反对的那种情绪，马斯坦对他的态度比对哥哥和善太多了，因为阿尔不在军队，马斯坦无需对他顾虑太多。

但哥哥为此获得了他更大程度的关注和保护，阿尔想要这个，这毫无任何理性和公平可言，就像原来在家，母亲还在的时候，他和爱德华为了母亲的拥抱拳打脚踢地打闹，仅仅只为了争取多个一秒钟、半秒钟的优势。

如今阿尔保持沉默，静止不动，把一切都掩埋起来。

因为这没有任何可行性。

技术上来说，爱德华也许更羡慕马斯坦对阿尔方斯的态度，因为，毕竟，谁不喜欢温柔的大人呢？

4

首先是手。

然后是一个克制的，有些微颤的触摸，从他的脸上描摹了一通他的眉、眼、鼻，手掌托住他的脸。

最终演化成一个紧紧的拥抱。

“太好了。”马斯坦说，“真的太好了，恭喜你们。”

阿尔方斯的身体瘦弱不堪，但马斯坦的怀抱火热而温暖，他的手上缠着绷带，阿尔方斯多希望他能看见自己，但真理带走了他的视觉。

那双眼睛，黑色的，如今抓不准焦距而失去光芒，眼圈微红，阿尔想要多看几眼，但怀抱也是这样令人安心。

也许还好他看不见，阿尔想到，他们已经弄哭了好几个大人，没人说些什么，但看到阿尔方斯的状态和爱德华甚至粗细不均的手臂的时候，每个人脸上都藏不住动容。

现在阿尔也被这温柔的，充满了真诚喜悦的怀抱触动，感觉像是泡在温暖的水里，就像先前他还是那副铠甲的时候总结的，马斯坦像哥哥，像温莉，像毕娜可婆婆，如今他总算用可以感知的皮肤和躯体碰到了对方，总算求证了这一推理的正确性，他的拥抱像泉老师，也像母亲、也像父亲。

阿尔不应该这么想，但真的还好，马斯坦无法看见，在兄弟两个历史性地弄哭了这么多人之后，阿尔把自己的脸憋成了苹果一样的红颜色。

然后哥哥不满的声音打断了他们。

“够了没啊，”爱德华不满地嘟嘟囔囔的，“够了的话也让我抱一下呗，这次起码我做得还算不错吧，马斯坦上校？”

中尉在一边笑出了声。

“怎么连这个都要和我抢啊，哥哥，”阿尔也笑了，“我好不容易恢复了身体，想多和大家接触接触不是很正常的嘛。”

“你哥哥真小气。”上校也笑了。

“我就是……我就是很小气嘛！”爱德华不管不顾地哼了哼，“赶紧给我抱一个，”他冲着阿尔挤眉弄眼的 ，好让自己挤到马斯坦手里，一头闷进对方怀里。

马斯坦脸上挂着阿尔熟悉的那种纵容，他几乎是下意识地摇摇头，“什么时候变得这么黏人了啊，钢？”

“我没有黏人。”爱德华闷声闷气地说。

“好吧。”马斯坦说。

“我……”爱德华说，“手，拿回来了。”

“摸到啦。”马斯坦笑了笑。

“腿……腿没有，炼金术不能用了，”爱德华说，“别再叫我钢了。”

马斯坦没说什么，一如既往，阿尔看出他只是在压制某些情绪。

“上校，”爱德华说，“谢谢你。”

马斯坦闭紧眼睛捏了捏鼻梁，他的笔尖发红，深深吸了口气。

“傻瓜，”他说，“谢我干什么，我又没帮上什么忙。”

“我每个人都谢了，”爱德华说，“就算你没什么用也要谢一下，我很有礼貌的。”

然后马斯坦忍了忍，还是笑了出来，尽管笑声有些颤，还有些闪闪的东西从他眼角掉下来。但他这次根本没再怪罪爱德华了。

阿尔想着，就算上校确实是傻瓜，他哥哥同时也是一个，他们间确实也没什么好比较的。

不过把军队的这些大人全都惹哭一遍，或许能让他们兄弟俩载入史册吧，这可比打败试图屠杀整个国家把自己变成神的反派拉风多了，后者只是什么老掉牙的勇者斗恶龙剧本，前者才足够轰动，两个十几岁的小孩子，把一个整个革命军的主力都搞得哭唧唧的，爱德华和阿尔方斯能够成为传奇。

好想见他一眼啊，阿尔盯着上校的眼睛想到，不知道他看见我的时候会是什么样的表情，不知道他还有没有机会恢复视力，要说不公，那么阿尔认为这结局对上校来说太过不公了，他什么都没有做错，他甚至没有实施人体炼成，却被真理带走了视觉，真理从不是什么公平的存在，成为人柱的其他人，都是为了自己的所作所为付出代价，唯有上校是被强迫参与了一场没有以他进行主导的人体炼成，还被征收了如此宝贵的代价。

为了帮助他和哥哥，修斯准将付出了性命，罗斯少尉被迫远逃新国，哈勃克少尉再也无法站起来，巴卡尼亚上尉牺牲了，福爷、谷利德，都走了……上校失去了那双时刻看向未来的眼睛。

没有他们，光凭着他和哥哥，是无法做到这一切的，即使最后的战斗也许已经无关他俩的故事，但他们的命运确实从头到尾都被这巨大的阴谋紧紧缠绕在了一起，实在难以拆分。

阿尔方斯不能完全说出长大是什么概念，是什么感觉，当他回想母亲，他仍会被内心那无尽的思念淹没，然而痛感不再那样令人窒息了，不再象是能够割伤他灵魂的利刃一般致命，它转成了一种遥远的，模糊的，被隔离开的疼痛。假如阿尔想要剥开它，伤口仍会是鲜血淋漓，但阿尔想让它愈合，让它被这些挤进他生命里的善良灵魂和美好意愿层层隔开。

他们帮助他和哥哥一路磕磕绊绊地走到现在。如今他们能够站稳，能够奔跑，能够开怀大笑互相拥抱，能感知风吹雨打，细微如光线碰触的温度和细痒，像雪花轻抚的丝丝沁凉，能闻见香气，感受到饥饿，觉得饱，辨别酸甜苦辣，就像这世界终于回到了他的手里，他终于能够感受到真正活着是怎样的一种体验。

也许他和爱德华能够帮助其他像他们一样犯过错误、或者是遭受痛苦的人们，因为这也许比其他任何事情都要有意义，炼金术无论如何都做不到的事情，修补受伤的灵魂，拯救绝望的生命，却靠着人类的双手就能够办到；炼金术制造不出的生命，人类只需母亲的十月怀胎就可以做到，炼金术不代表一切，只是某种工具罢了，真理是只属于炼金术的某个部分，在人类的心灵面前，它的等效就完全失去了作用。

这珍贵的法则阿尔已经体验到了。

那么是时候研究它，传播它，去做一点点小小的改变，去留下一点点有用的东西。

是时候去把那些善意回馈给更多的人了。

5+1

爱德华说阿尔是加多了酵母的面团，因为他短短几周就把自己养得油光水滑，而且身高不断地往上窜。

医生说爱德华是没法像阿尔那样长了，尽管他其实不应该在这个时候停止长高或是什么，但爱德华会更慢一些，在他最需要成长的那些年里，沉重的机械铠和很大一部分程度上过量的打斗阻碍了爱德华身体的正常发展，他当然也能长高，只是不会像阿尔方斯那么快。

阿尔呢，身体在真理那个特殊的区域呆着，只是营养不良，却实质上保存得相当完好，一旦回到现实中，自然像是爆了芽的种子那样开始乱窜。

很快毕娜可开始说阿尔也不见得和他在盔甲那时候有什么差别了，因为他确实蹿得要顶到天花板上面，这就是对他的污蔑，阿尔想，他比哥哥高了一小截，但为了逗弄爱德华，人们总是趋向于把他描述得像个电线杆似的那么高，同时还像山一样结实，阿尔方斯认为他们都应该认识一下阿姆斯特朗少校，显然这描述比起阿尔，更适合这个闪闪发光的少校。

他决定在出游新国之前到中央去一次，见一见马斯坦，见一见他们小队那些大人们。

爱德华没反对这个，霍克艾中尉打电话来告诉他们哈勃克能站起来了，而且马斯坦的视力也恢复了之后，爱德华明明嘴角都裂到耳根了，但就是不肯承认自己为此感到高兴。

他哥哥真是个古怪的生物，太不坦率，似乎爱德华认为承认自己关心马斯坦是一种什么不恰当的行为一样，阿尔懒得和他争执，如果爱德华不坦率，那么阿尔不介意做个桥梁，反正他还是很实在的，如果上校恢复了，阿尔想见见他。也想让他见见自己。

说起来，马斯坦自从在他们十一二岁那年来到洛克贝尔家之后，就从未在照片以外的地方见到过阿尔方斯的模样，阿尔不知道马斯坦会怎样想，但阿尔想要让马斯坦见到自己。

他们说了在车站见面，下车时阿尔让自己遗忘了一个行李箱，在爱德华先下去的时候回头去取。但实际上没什么被遗漏的，他只想让哥哥先找到马斯坦，那样他就可以躲在爱德华的轮廓后面悄悄走近，走到足够近的时候再让自己突然出现在马斯坦面前。

一开始马斯坦愣住了，似乎没有反应过来阿尔方斯是谁。

爱德华也没有意识到事情的关键，他还觉得马斯坦的反应有些有趣，但很快爱德华想到了，这应该马斯坦第一次见到阿尔方斯真正的模样，这是阿尔第一次以完整的、健健康康的样子出现在马斯坦面前。

这个一向冷静自持的大人突然忘记了怎么说话，光顾着盯着阿尔看了好半天，不断地眨着眼睛。

爱德挠挠头，侧身给了阿尔一个带着埋怨的眼神，完全清楚阿尔在打什么鬼主意。

而阿尔方斯对着马斯坦露出了一个发自内心洋洋自得的笑容。

“上校。”阿尔说。“是我。”

“你……”马斯坦愣了半天，才说，“长得好快啊，这么高了。”

“他就是个发过头面团，”爱德华说，“还在长呢，说不定以后还是得像以前那样看他。”

“你就是不高兴我比你高了，”阿尔说着，还是对着上校露出那一脸傻呵呵的笑来，“这是第一次见面吧，上校。”

“呃，是啊。”马斯坦抓抓头发，看起来有些意外的丢了分寸，然后他对着阿尔伸出手来，“嗯，那么初次见面……”

爱德和阿尔都愣了愣，立刻被逗笑了。

阿尔往前走了一步，他这样是没法扑进马斯坦怀里的，但看起来把马斯坦抱住也是个不错的选择，他把脑袋埋进马斯坦颈窝拱了拱，感到喜悦从内心迸发出来，像是溢满了泡泡的水池一样。

“总算见面了，”阿尔说，“这么多年来，终于可以亲自告诉你这句话，”他吸了口气，把怀抱收得紧了些，“谢谢你，为所有的一切。”

他感受到力度。

不必分析，不必倾听，不必计算意志力的细微差异。

像在他铠甲上轻握的手，像在他空旷躯壳里回荡的长久声响，像在他身边跳跃的闪闪火星和触碰到他眉毛、眼角、颧骨和耳朵的谨慎克制的指尖。

他感应到一个微笑在他的肩头形成，不会是错觉，他很确定。

“等你们抱完了，”爱德华在一边酸溜溜地说，“我能排下一个吗？”

“你真的越大越黏人了，哥哥。”阿尔说。

“我就是很黏人的，”爱德华理直气壮地回复，“别急着分开，”他挤进来，把三个人挤作一团，“加我一个，这样就好，大家都在看着，很丢人的，我们可以多抱一会儿，抱抱挺好的，真的。”

爱德华啰啰嗦嗦地在他们中间讲些没啥意义的东西，而阿尔和马斯坦都给他那种眼神，所以他没来得及说完，就把自己逗笑了，“真的，都在看着呢，又不能装作不认识你们，站在边上又觉得我自己像个傻子，我们就躲一会儿，我觉得这主意不错啊，难道不是吗？”

阿尔看见马斯坦用那种一直以来经常会对着爱德华露出来的，纵容又有些好笑的表情盯着他，然后还是笑了出来。

“你真是不可理喻。”马斯坦说。

“谁叫你俩粘一起就变成抱抱怪，”爱德华还在酸，“这是要传染的，我都是被你俩给害的。”

“行啦你抱就抱赶紧闭嘴吧，”阿尔把他们摁到一块儿，决定在站台上多站个几十秒是完全，完全，值得的。

END


End file.
